


Recomputing

by JoyDragon



Series: Time After Time [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Taang - Freeform, Toph x Aang, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Aang.exe has stopped working.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Time After Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Recomputing

"Person A is pregnant but Person B just left on a six month trip. When Person B returns they are surprised by the baby bump and hilarity ensues"

* * *

Toph felt the breath leave her lungs as she felt those light footsteps approaching. She'd recognize those footsteps anywhere. "Aang?"

She turned towards him, smiling wide as he rushed to her- and then he was swooping her off her feet, breathing her name like a prayer. Toph wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling into his neck. He'd been gone so long.

His shoulders tensed as he finally noticed the obvious and gently set her down. His hands hovered over her stomach. Aang blinked and poked at her abdomen. "What... what is that?"

Toph's face crumpled in confusion. "What do you mean what is that? Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Are you... you're..."

Toph crossed her arms. "Use your words, Twinkles."

"Uh..." Aang continued to stare at her as his mind tried to process the situation. "Baby?"

"Yes, Aang. There's a baby in there."

"My baby?"

Toph punched his arm. "Yes your baby! Who else's would it be!?"

He rubbed his arm absentmindedly, "My baby... that's... you're... how?"

_"How?"_ Toph's jaw dropped. "You're asking me _how?!"_

She pointed her finger into his chest so hard it hurt her. "You put your dick in me six months ago before you left! That's how babies are made, you dunderhead!"

Aang made a panicked noise. "You- I- you're pregnant!"

He squatted down and placed his hands on her round stomach. He stared in wonder- they were going to have a baby.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long..." Aang frowned. He had no idea. He had missed so much.

Toph rested her hand on his head as he kissed her stomach. "Well sometimes the Avatar has to stop a civil war. The world can't pause just because he knocked up his girl."

He chuckled and stood back up. He settled his head against hers. "Spirits, we're having a _baby."_

"Don't be too mushy about it, Twinkletoes."

Aang leaned forward and kissed the smirk on her mouth. She hummed into his lips, softly pulling away to admit she had missed him.

He rested a hand on her stomach and kissed her softly again. "Yeah well, now I'm not going anywhere. You won't be able to get rid of me now, T."

Toph didn't mind that at all.


End file.
